Tohru's Last Chance
by SilentXStudies
Summary: Tohru Honda lives with Yuki, Shigure , and Kyo Sohma. What they dont know is Tohru wants to protect them so Tohru offered herself to Akito...for their sake. Will the price save her? YukiXTohru / TohruXAkito
1. My name is Tohru Honda

**Disclaimer: I dont not own any of the characters of FB but there is one thing i do own... this story! .**

**--**

**Tohru's Last Chance**

Hello! My name is Tohru Honda and for as long as I can remember I have been living with the Sohma Family. There's Shigure and Kyo not to mention Prince Yuki himself.

I started living with the Sohma's about 2 years ago and well I have grown to like them a lot. They are like the family I never had well now they are my family since my dad died of an Illness and my mom got in a accident and so she died too.

I was found by Shigure and Yuki when I got out of my tent because I said I could live with friends and well I decided not to be a bother to anyone so I started living by myself. That fateful day Yuki and Shigure took me in and now it's been 2 years.

"Breakfast!" Tohru called to Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure.

"Ahhh the sweet smell of Miss Tohru's cooking." Shigure said as he sniffed the air.

"At least we have a housewife." Shigure said to Tohru as Kyo came down and gave him a good punch in the arm.

" She aint no ones house wife you got that Shigure?" Kyo said to him as he sat down at the table and began to eat. Yuki then came down the stairs looking like he always did in the morning… tired.

"Good morning Yuki!" Tohru said happily. Her voice woke Yuki up in an Instant.

"Good morning Miss Honda." Yuki said as he took his place at the table across from Kyo. Yuki looked at Kyo and then started the fight of the morning.

"What the hell are you looking at rat?" Kyo yelled at Yuki angrily.

"Youre stupid face you flea bitten cat." Yuki stated back at him keeping his cool and then enjoying some rice.

"You wanna go rat? Ill take you on right here and right now." Kyo yelled at Yuki again getting up. Tohru then walked in and sat down at her place across from Shigure. Kyo stopped immediately and sat down to finished his breakfast.

"Im going to my room." Kyo said as he got up and left the table.

"Don't forget we are leaving for school in a couple of minuets." Tohru called to him.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Kyo said as he closed his door.

"That pesky cat is always up to no good." Yuki said as he looked at Tohru. His heart jumped when she smiled.

_What's going on? I never actually felt this way when Miss Honda smiled but why now?_

"Shigure may I speak with you before we head off to school?" Yuki asked him.

"Certainly Yuki why whats on your mind?" Shigure asked as he got up and walked to his office.

"Come along then Yuki." He said to him as he opened the door. Yuki followed and shut the door behind him. Tohru was confused but she gathered up the dishes and began to wash then and prepare lunches for everyone.

--

"So tell me Yuki what do you want to talk about?" Shigure asked him pouring a cup of sake.

"Umm well..." Yuki blushed slightly but then regain focus.

"It's about Miss Honda." Yuki said as Shigure choked on the sake and spit it out in the opposite direction of Yuki. Yuki looked confused on why Shigure did that so he sighed.

"Im so glad one of you decided to talk to me about it." Shigure said all happy like before he started to act serious.

"I know why you're talking to me about Tohru… your in love with her but you don't know how to admit it am I right?" Shigure asked him. Yuki stared at Shigure and then finally answered.

"Yes you are right Shigure. I really love Miss Honda and well I want her to know that I do." Yuki said putting his head down hiding his eyes from Shigure. Shigure smiled.

"Well then I know exactly what to do Yuki my friend." Shigure said.

"Right about now Tohru should be done and about to open the Kitchen door to call us out and leave for school soo you should follow your heart and listen to what it says…_Ohh I should use that in one of my novels._" Shigure told Yuki. Yuki nodded and got up and left. He opened the door and walked to the Kitchen when Tohru came out.

"Yuki tim-"She said as she was cut off. Yuki and Tohru had accidentally bumped into each other and they kissed. Yuki blushed red but he held the kiss. Tohru's face was completely red and she was shocked.

_Yuki is kissing me! Prince Yuki of the Sohma's is actually kissing me._ Tohru thought in her head as Yuki pulled away.

"Miss Honda… I have something to tell you." Yuki said.

"I love-…" Kyo then came down the stairs.

"Yo you guys read or do I have to drag ya all the way to school?" Kyo said as he got his backpack and opened the door to outside.

"Ill be waiting outside hurry up will ya?" Kyo said as he shut the door. Yuki was stunned and so was Tohru but Yuki snapped back into reality and said it.

"Miss Honda I love you1" Yuki said putting his head on her shoulder tear coming down.

_I have waited 2 years to say that to her and it hurts more than I thought it would. I wonder how Akito will act about this. _Yuki thought as he head Tohru's voice.

"And I love you Yuki Sohma." Tohru said as she kissed his forehead.

"Now common Yuki cheer up and let's get to school!" Tohru said as she gave Yuki his lunch, put her lunch in her bag and they both opened the door and found Kyo there waiting.

"Here you go Kyo! I made you a lunch too!" Tohru said to him handing him the lunch.

--

**Okay well that is just the beginning of this wait till they get home from school and go to bed... evil laugh **


	2. Have a good night sleep

**Okay i am a little late but i will try to get a new chapter up each week1 yeah for me for i am too good at this stuff but i rock when it comes to fruits basket! 3**

**Disclaimer: I dont not own fruits basket...or a basket full of fruit but to be honest i dont own the song Poison by alice cooper either... but there is one thing i own... the computer i use to write all me stories on! 3**

**Enjoy.**

--

BRING!

"Finally class is over." Tohru said excitedly as she walked out the door to find Yuki standing there waiting.

"Oh umm hello Yuki." Tohru said to him as Yuki took her hand.

"Y-yuki?" Tohru asked as he looked back and smiled.

"Common Miss Honda lets walk home together." Yuki said to her as they walked past the Prince Yuki Fan Club.

"Did you see that?"

"The witch made our lovely Yuki take her hand and hypnotize him on walking her home?"

"No I saw him take her hand she didn't make him."

**Your cruel device, your blood like ice**

**One look could kill, my pain your thrill.**

"No no no no no I don't want to hear it!"

"Too late there gone."

Yuki and Tohru were walking threw the woods near Shigure when-

"Yuki about this morning…" Tohru said to him as she stopped and stared at him as Yuki stopped and turned to her looking at her.

"What I said Miss Honda…I mean it. I really love you and I want to be with you." Yuki said to her as he cupped her face in his hand and kissed her. Yuki and Tohru didn't know that Kyo was nearby watching this. _That damn rat! He stole her before I did he took her from me. She was going to be mine. That damned rat… that goddamned rat!_ Seeing her with that rat crushed his heart. Kyo turned away and went off on a walk.

"Hey Honda-san want to go for a walk before we head home?" Yuki said turning around and holding out his arm.

"Sure Yuki-kun." Tohru said as her arm intertwined with his and then began walking her eyes were glued on the ground.

Tohru took one quick glance at Yuki and then looked away her stomach fluttering and her cheeks flushed with a deep red. Yuki looked at her concerned.

"What is wrong Honda-san?" Yuki asked as Tohru looked at him.

**I wanna love you but I better not touch**

**I wanna hold you but my senses tell me to stop**

**I wanna kiss you but I wanted too much**

**I wanna kiss you but your lips are venomous poison**

"Oh it's nothing Yuki-kun…well its just…cant you call me Tohru now? I mean we are…well you know...going out." Tohru said as she blushed a deeper red than before. Yuki smiled at her.

"Of course I can Honda… I mean Tohru-kun." Yuki told her with a loving smile. Tohru looked at him and smiled letting him know how she felt.

**Your poison, your poison running threw my veins**

**Your Poison, I don't wanna break these chains**

Yuki leaned in a kissed Tohru lovingly. Tohru gasped slightly as Yuki was given the advantage and slipped his tongue in exploring the wonders of Tohru's mouth. The taste of her mad him crazy with desire. He wanted her more than ever. Tohru blushed but then pushed Yuki away slowly.

"Its getting really dark lets head home Yuki-kun." Tohru told him as she took his hand and started towards Shigures house.

**I want to love you but I better not touch  
I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop  
I want to kiss you but I want it too much  
I want to taste you but your lips  
Are venomous poison  
Youre poison running through my veins  
Youre poison, I dont wanna break these chains**

Yuki and Tohru arrived home when the door bursted open and Kyo walked in even more pissed off than he was earlier. Yuki looked at him.

"That's not a good way to treat the doors Baka Neko." Yuki stated carelessly to Kyo as Kyo turned and looked at him then went upstairs and the door slammed to his room.

"Kyo don't you want any dinner?" Tohru said as her head popped out of the kitchen part of her hair falling in her face and she tried to blow it away. Yuki couldn't help but laugh.

**Your mouth, so hot,****Your web, Im caught  
Your skin, so wet,Black lace on swea****t**

**Hear you calling and its needles and pins**

**I want to hurt you just to hear you screaming my name **

Tohru came out with tow plates.

"Hmm that's weird I thought I saw Shigure here?" Tohru told herself confused beyond belief.

"No he left a note saying he would be out all night and he would be back in the morning." Yuki told her as he sat down and began to eat in peace. Tohru sat acroos from him and eate in peace as well. When they both finished they walked into the kitchen and began to wash the dishes.

"So how was youre day Yuki-kun?" Tohru asked as she washed the last dish.

"It was pretty good. And you Tohru-kun?" Yuki asked as he dried the last plate.

"It was great me and Ha-chan and Uo-chan went out and we had fun together and at lunch Ou-chan started a food fight with Kyo. Ah but you wernt there." Tohru stated sandly.

"Ah but im here now." Yuki said to Tohru as he leaned in to kiss her.

**Dont want to touch you but youre under my skin  
I want to kiss you but your lips are venomous poison  
Youre poison running through my veinsyoure poison, **

Tohru blushed as she sliped and went head first into the sink filled with water. Water spilling everywhere. Tohru blushed as yuki brushed suds out of his eyes. He began to laugh.

"That was…ahhhahaha…very cute…ahahahaa…Tohru-kun." Yuki tried to tell her but was laughing too much. Tohru blushed as she took a cloth and began to whipe his face clean and dye his hair.

"Well at least the dishes are done." Tohru exclaimed happily. Yuki nodded his head and began to leave.

"Night Tohru-kun." He said before climbing up the stairs.

**I dont wanna break these chains  
Poison  
One look could kill  
My pain, your thrill**

Tohru smiled. After she was done sweeping the kitchen she went up her stairs and into her room. Tohru looked down the hall to where Yuki's bedroom is. She sighed heavily and then walked into her room closing the door behgind her. She took of her top and her pants slowly humming a soft tune. She then threw on her pajama's and layed down in bed. At first Tohru tired to sleep but she wasn't able to so she just stared up at her ceiling thinking about some thoughts that were on her mind.

**Poison  
I want to love you but I better not touch  
I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop  
I want to kiss you but I want it too much  
I want to taste you but your lips  
**

Yuki lay in his bed sleeping dreaming of a horrible dream.

_Yuki walked down the hallway with Tohru by his side holding his hand._

"_Yuki-kun why are we here at the Sohma Household?" Tohru questioned Yuki holding his heand so lovingly. _

"_If we are to be together we must tell Akito-sama that we are together." Yuki said as he felt Tohrus hand retract. Yuki looked at Tohru with a worried look on his face._

"_Don't worrie Tohru-kun I wont let anything happen to you… I wont even let him touch you." Yuki told her as he grabbed her ahnd and walked untill they reached the room where Akito sat._

"_Come in." said a dark cold voice as Yuki and Tohru came in._

"_Ah my beloved Yuki… how are you today you filthy rat?" Akito asked him as he motioned them to sit down. They obliged and walked over and sat before Akito._

"_So why have you come to me today Yuki-kun?" Akito asked as he layed on the floor his hair covering his eyes._

"_I have come to tall you…tham me and…Tohru are going out." Yuki stammered a bit as Akito rose._

**Are venomous poison, yeah  
I dont want to break these chains  
Poison, oh no  
Runnin deep inside my veins burnin deep inside my veins  
Its poison I dont wanna break these chains  
Poison**

"_Oh is that so?" Akito said as he walked over and played with Yuki's hair a bit._

_SLAP!_

"_YOU THINK YOU CAN BETRAY ME? YOU THINK YOU CAN DEFIY GOD?" Akito yelled at Yuki before he punched Yuki sending him flying. _

"_AND YOU! DO YOU THINK YOU CAN LIFT THE CURSE? DO YOU THINK YOU CAN SAVE US ALL? WELL YOU CANT! NO ONE CAN LIFT THE CURSE!" Akito yelled at her before slapping her and then grabbing her hair pulling tight._

"_IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TO YUKI ITS YOUR FAULT ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Akito screamed._

Yuki woked up from the sleep panting heavily. He looked at the clock to find it was only 11:25. Yuki got out of his bed and walked over to his door. Slowly and quietly he opened it then closed it walking down the hall to Tohru's room. He opened the door to find she was still awake.

"Hmm Yuki-kun what are you doing up so late?" Tohru asked sitting up in her overly sized bed that Shigure bought for her.

"Umm well I actually was wondering… do you mind if I sleep with you?" Yuki asked slowly as Tohru smiled warmly.

"Of course you can Yuki-kun I know whats wrong you had a ightmare. Why I was little I used to aked my mom the same thing." Tohru told him as she scooched over and opened the covers to allow Yuki in. The bed was so big it could fit Tohru and her two friends. Yuki walked over and sat down on the bed and then layed down and fell aslepp right away. Tohru smiled at the sleeping figure that lay with her in her bed. She leaned over and kiss Yuki's head before turning over and falling to sleep.

--

**Well that was interesting wasnt it? XD well i tried to act as Akito the best i could and well i think i did a good job...HOLT CRAP YUKI AND TOHRU ARE SLEEPING TOGETHER. well lets see what happens in the next chapter... -evil laugh once again-**


	3. The day all went right part 1

**Oh my god i am back no ways!! well i am here to get to work on the next chapter and well the next chapter after this is when it gose all down hill...mwahahah.**

**Disclaimer: i don now own fruits basket so stop asking me..**

--

Tohru's eyes fluttered open andthen closed once more. Tohru sat up in her bed brushing the crust out of her eyes. She yawn and then streched and felt something against her leg. She looked over to find Yuki sleeping there. Forgetting about what happened last night she scream.

"Keahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Tohru scream as she fell off the bed and hit her head on the corner of the desk next to her bed where she did her homework. Yuki woke up in an instant looking over to find Tohru passed out her forehead bleeding.

"Oh my god… Tohru-kun!" Yuki said getting up and shaking Tohru trying to get her up. Yuki heard sounds of footsteps and then looked at the door. The door bursted open and there stood Kyo and Shigure.

"What happen? What did you do to her you damned rat!" Kyo demanded.

"What happened to our little flower?" Shigure siad in a mocking voice.

"Shut the hell up Shigure." Kyo said to him as he went over and looked atTohru.

"What the hell why is she bleeding? And why are you in her room?" Kyo asked with an angery look on her face.

"Well I had a dream that Akito was going to hurt Tohru and well I woke up and so I went to got talk to Tohru and well I was so scared that I asked to sleep with her in hre bed and she said yes because she told me she used to go to her mom after having a bad dream and so I fell asleep and I guess she did too and when she woke up she found me there sleeping and I guess it startled her." Yuki said with a little shrug and the took a piece of a wash cloth tht was in Tohru's room and used it to clean up the blood. Yuki lifted Tohru up and placed her in her bed and covered her up in the blanket.

"Goodnight my angel." Yuki whispered in her ear as he kissed her forehead forgetting Shigure and Yuki were there.

"Oh Yuki's got a girlfriend." Shigure said once again mokcingly. WHAM! Yuki punch Shigure and the stomach causing him tobend off hugging his stomache in pain.

"Awww what was that for Yuki-kun I was only stateing the fact." Shigure winned to Yuki as he recived another hit but this time it was from Kyo.

"Shut the fuck up I don't want to hear you wihhning so early in the morning!" Thank god it is the weekend." Kyo yelled at Shigure before leaving both Yuki and Shigure in the room as Kyo left to go to the roof and think like he usually did.

"Shigure?" Yuki asked.

"Yes my sweet Yuki-kun?" Shigure puured. WHAM!

"Don't ever say anything like that in front of Kyo again. You know what don't say it at all." Yuki proclaimed as a firey outline appeared around Yuki.

"He must have not woken up fully yet." Shigure murmmered to himself. Yuki walked downstairs and got a bowl of cool water and a cloth and he walked back upstairs and into Tohru's room where her limp body lay. Yuki walked over and dipped the cloth in the water and placed in on Tohru's head. Tohru shivered for a second before going still again. The gentle rythem of her cheast going up and down. Yuki stared at her in awe.

"She looks like a angle dosent she?" Shigure said as Yuki jumped a bit

"What did you forget I was here?" Shigure asked curiously looking at Yuki's face. His face was expresionless and then he looked like he was going to explode and kill Shigure.

"Oh I see you want to be alone with Tohru-kun. Fine, fine ill leave." Shigure said getting off of the floor completely fogetting he head a large bump on his head from Kyo and his stomache hurt because of Yuki. Shigure left and closed the door behind him going down the stairs and into his room where he listened to the messages on his answering machine. They were left by his editor so he just deleted them all and got to work on the next novel. Yuki took the chiar by Tohru's desk and sat in it waitng for her to get up. Tohru stirred a bit and Yuki held his breath but then she layed sleeping once again her cheast going up and down.

"Y-yuki-kun?" Tohru asked as she turned her head and looked at him. Yuki got up and practivally tripped on his way to Tohru's bed.

"Yuki!" Tohru said as she jummped out of bed and caught Yuki as he transform right before her eyes.

"Its all my fault." Tohru said as she leaned her head against the wall closet to her. Yuki's little mouse eyes grew in fear as he remember something from his dream.

"_AND YOU! DO YOU THINK YOU CAN LIFT THE CURSE? DO YOU THINK YOU CAN SAVE US ALL? WELL YOU CANT! NO ONE CAN LIFT THE CURSE!" Akito yelled at her before slapping her and then grabbing her hair pulling tight._

"_IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TO YUKI ITS YOUR FAULT ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Akito screamed._

Yuki sat there thinking it threw as Tohru looked at him.

"Atleast now I can hold you." Tohru said as she hugged Yuki in his rat form. Then all of a sudden…

POOF!

Yuki transformed back into his human form as he fell on top of Tohru naked.

"Oh my…" Tohru slightly said before he fainted.

"My bad Tohru-kun." Yuki said getting off her and putting his clothes on just as Tohru regained conciousness.

"Are you alright Tohru-kun?" Yuki asked her as he looked her in the eyes.

"Y-yeah im f-fine." Tohru stammered as her face grew deep red. Yuki laughed and then all of a sudden his stomache growled.

"Looks like I should start making breakfast." Tohru giggled as she got up and took Yuki's hand and they wlked together down the stairs and inot the kitchen.

"How about I make a american dish. They are called pancakes." Tohru asked as she got the ingrediants out.

"That sound very good!" Yuki exclaimed as his stomach growled again. Tohru giggled once again before shooing Yuki out to go sit down and wait for breakfast. A few minuets later Tohru came out with four plate of pancakes covered with syrup. A second later shigure flew in his nose in the air.

"Ahh whats this? The smell of my beautiful houses wifes cooking." Shigure said as he took Tohru's hand.

"Oh no, no im not beautiful and im not that good of a cook really." Tohru blusshed shaking her head uncontrollably. Yuki got up and took Shigures plate.

"You can eat in your room." Yuki told him as he shoved his plate at him and then pushed him towards his room. Shigure shurgged and walked off. Yuki then walked over and sat down and began to eat.

"So Yuki-kun how did you sleep last night?" Tohru asked as she took a bit of the pancakes.

"I slept fine untill you jumped out of the bed and hit your head on your desk." Yuki chuckled as he took another bit of the pancakes. Tohru blushed and ate part of the last pancake on her plate. Yuki finished his pancakes and then got up and went into the kitchen to wash the plate.

"Hey Yuki-kun where is Kyo? His breakfast is getting cold." Tohru called to him as she got up and went into the kitchen to wash her plate as well. She went in there and saw Yuki washing the dishes.

"Ill take it from here." She said as she took the plate Yuki was washing and finished by drying it.

"Okay Tohru-kun ill be out at the secret base if you need me." Yuki winked as he walked out to the door and got his shoes on before heading outside. Tohru smiled and then finished up the rest of the dishes.

--

**What dose Yuki mean by 'ill be at the secret base" and with a wink... oh god dont tell me there gonna do it!!1 -gasp- Just kidding! lets just say a certaint god is gonna come in... XD**


	4. The day all went wrong part 2

**Okay this is a little short because i didnt have enought time to finish it and make it longer to i guess this is what i got! Thanks for the reveiws everyone i really appreciate them! -hugs all-**

**Disclaimer: I dont own furuba ( fruits basket ) but i do own ... okay i dont own anything.**

Tohru finished the dishes and took off her apron whipping the sweat from her forehead,

"That was a lot of work." Tohru said to herself proud because the kitchen had a nice gleam to it. Kyo walked in.

"Hey Tohru where is Shigure…AHH GOD THAT IS DAMN BRIGHT! WHAT THE HELL? YOU TRYING TO KILL US?!" Kyo yelled falling backwards falling over the table and finally hitting his head.

"Kyo-san!" Tohru called as ran over to see if he was alright. Kyo was laying on his back his rms and legs in the air like aa cat that was frightened.

"I think it might be a while for me to move again… thanks to you!" Kyo yelled as Shigure came in.

"Just leave him Tohru ill watch after Kyo." Shigure said sitting down and tunring the tv on to watch while keeping his eye on Kyo.

"Arigato Shigure-san." Tohru said as she put her shoes on and rusehed out the door to go find Yuki in the secret base. Tohru walked down the path then turned right and found Yuki tending to the Leeks and Strawberry's.

"Oh hello Tohru-kun." Yuki said to her as he stood put and took Tohrus hand Kissing it. Tohru blushed slightly before making a little peep noise. Yuki laughed.

"What the mater?" Yuki said leaning in on her their forehead almost touching. Tohru blushed a dreep red and began to talk.

"Y-yuki-kun umm what are you doing?" Tohru asked. Yuki began to cry abit.

"_What is this I am feeling? It is the feeling of being free I wonder if the curse was lifted for me?" _Yuki thought as he moved in on Tohru and hugged her.

Nothing.

"Y-yuki…the curse…its gone for you." Tohru stamered as she hugged him holding him tight. Tohru jumped a bit. Yuki was kissing her neck licking it in one spot. She shivered a bit but was forced back against a tree. He could finally tell her…show her how he felt.

Yuki moved his hands down to her waist that gave Tohru a uncomfortable feeling but then is peassed as he kissed Tohru deeply enjoy the insides of her sweet, sweet mouth. Tohru gasped a bit but then kissed Yuki licking his bottum lip asking for enterence. He gladly obliged as Tohru tasted the sweets of something she never could taste.

They finally broke away to get some breath.

"Tohru I want to show you how I feel about you…I want you to know." Yuki stammered a bit but regained forcuse as he blushed. Shigure called on Yuki's phone. ( yes yuki has a phone mwahahah.and I has his number! )

"Hai what is it Shigure?" Yuki paused for a moment then he burst.

"WHAT AKITO IS THERE RIGHT NOW!?" Yuki screamed over the phone. He then closed it and sighed.

"Apparently Akito wants to speak with us." Yuki saighed as he put his phone in his pockect and took Tohrus hand and started heading back towards the house. When the arrived they found Akito sitting there with Kureno.

"Hello my beloved Yuki-kun." Aktio said smiling brightly before he got up and walked over to Yuki and slapped him.

"YOU THINKK THAT NOW THAT THE CURSE IS BROKEN YOU CAN JUST LEAVE ME? WELL YOU CANT YOU SHALL COME AND LIVE WITH ME FOR NOW ON!" Akito screamed as Tohru spoke.

"Umm excused me Akito-sama but I think Yuki should…umm stay here." Tohru said as Akito walked over and grabbed her by her hair.

"Akito stop." Shigure said getting up.

"Stay out of this Shigure… you know what im in a good mood… ill let him stay here…" Akito paused running a finger down the side of Tohru's cheek.

"if you agree to come live with me at the estate." Aktio finished before slapping her and grabbing Kurenos should.

"Im hot please take me back Kureno-kun." Akito whinned as Kurneo nodded and picked him up bridal style and bringging him to the car.

"T-tohru-kun you possiblec-cant live with a thing l-like that!" Yuki exclaimed with a worried look on his face.

"But I did it for you Yuki-kun because I love you." Tohru said as she fought back tears but they came.

"Im-im going to my room." Tohru cryed as she got up and ran to her room shutting it and locking it.

"Tohru-kun, TOHRU-KUN WAIT!" Yuki yelled after her but it was useless.

**Yup like i said it was short but wow i cant beleive akito said that...dun dun dunnnn i should change it to TohruXYuki and TohruXAkito...omg yuki was about to do it with Tohru before Shigure called...damnned shigure.**


	5. Goodbye

**Omg im not late or so you say... well this is so not what i expected and well....HOLY CRAP YUIK AND TOHRU WERE GONNA DO IT WHE SHIGURE CALLED DAMN HIM! anyway....**

**Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket or any of the characters but i do own...YUKI'S CELL NUMBER! MWAHAHAHAHA**

The next day.

Yuki woke up earlier than everyone else. Today was the day Tohru was moving into the Sohma Household. Yuki opened his door and closed it walking downstairs and out into the livingroom. Tohru was next to walked down the stairs. She was surprised when she saw Yuki was up.

"Yuki what are you doing up so early?" Tohru said to him as Yuki turned around and looked at her. Her eyes were red and puffy. He was worried about her.

"Tohru-kun you don't have to do this…" Yuki began but Tohru cut hm off with a swift kiss. She then pulled back.

"Im doing this for you Yuki-kun so don't worrie about it." Tohru said as she went off into the kitchen to begin breakkfast. Kyo came down next with a towel around his next.

"Oi whats going on? I hear you and Tohru talking." Kyo asked Yuki and he walked into the kitchne and began drinking the milk from the carton. He then walked back out unnoticed by Tohru.

"She… is sacrificeing herself to …. Go live at the Sohma Household." Yuki staammered.

"WHAT? You fucking retard! Why are you letting her go?!? You should be going not her. Why dose she have to waste her life for your own!" Kyo screamed as he ran out the door and outside.

"What the matter with Kyo-kun?" Tohru asked as Yuki saw her head poked out of the kitchen.

"Oh its nothing Tohru-kun." Yuki said smiling a sad smile. Tohru grinned as she went back to work coming out of the kitchen a few moments later with breakfast.

"Ahhh whats this I smell?" Shigure said coming out from his work office.

"It smells like Miss Tohru's cooking." Shigure said sitting down. Tohru passed Shigure a plate of some raiceballs. She then passed on to Yuki who happily took it from her.

"So when are you leaving?" shigure asked as he took a nite of the rice ball.

"I think Akito said he would have someone pick me up around 12:00." Tohru said managing a smile on her face. Yuki gave Shigure a 'don't talk about it jerk' look. Shigure shivered but kept talking.

"So it seems you only have 4 hours till you have to leave." Shigure said looking at the clock. It was exactly 8:00. Tohru nodded as she ate quietly.

"So Yuki why don't you take Tohru out on a date before she has to leave?" Shigure asked as he finished his breakfast, got up and walked back to his office and smiled before closing the door.

"So what do you say Tohru-kun? Want to go out on a date?" Yuki asked her with a pleasant smile.

"A-a-a-date? No I couldn't." Tohru stammered being her old normal self. Yuki cupped her chin in his hand.

"It would be my pleasure." Yuki cooed as he traced her bottom lip with his tounge. She blushed slightly as she nodded her head.

"Okay then." Yuki said getting up.

"Wait Yuki-kun. I want to go change real fast." Tohru said to him as she dashed up the stairs and into her room. Tohru frantically went threw her clset and found it. A blue day dress that gose down to her knees. She quickly took of her clothes and thrw the dress on fluffing her hair a bit and spraying on a little perfume she walked down the stairs to find Yuki waiting for her.

"So how do it look?" Tohru asked Yuki blushing. He looked at her and his jaw dropped.

"You look positivly geourgeous." Yuki said to Tohru as he bowed and lead Tohru outside. He follwed after her as the hot moring rays shinned on them. The sun made Tohru look even more raidiant than before. Yuki held out his arm for Tohru to take and she gladly Obliged.

"So where are we going?" Tohru asked Yuki quietly.

"It's a surprise." He said to her holding up a finger. Tohru gigled.

"Okay then Yuki-kun." Tohru said happily.

"_Im actually on a date with the hottest of the Sohma's. Well besides that im actaully going out with him."_ Tohru thought as she looked at his smileing face.

"Alright we are here." Yuki said to Tohru as she looked around.

"Ahh how cute!" Tohru exclaimed. Yuki had brought her to a Cherry Blossum forest. The cherry Blossums were falling out of the trees and on the ground.

"Come I have a picnic for us." Yuki said to her as he brought her to the center of the forest where the tree were even more beautiful.

"I planned on bringing us here today but since you are leaving I thought…" Yuki was cut off once again.

"This is very beautiful and I love it. Thank you Yuki-kun." Tohru said kissing him deeply.

"Wow." Yuki said blushing. He was shocked he never thought she would do that.

"Lets eat! Tohru said to him. Yuki looked over to find Tohru already sitting down waving to him motioning for him to come over. Yuki smiled as he walked over and sat down. They ate in peace for a while when Tohru smiled as a blossum fell on her mouth. Yuki leaned in and kissed her taking the blossum in his mouth and pulling it out of his mouth smirking.

"Got it." He said to her as Yuki moved in to kiss her but Tohru beat him to it. Tohru kissed Yuki deeply softly nibbleing at his bottom lip pleading for enterence. He gladly obliged opening his mouth as her Tohru slipped in. Yuki leaned more into her as Tohru lay on her back. Tohru explored the inside of Yuki's mouth the tastes of there lunch in there. Yuki pulled away.

"How about some dessert?" He asked as he began to unbottom his shirt. Tohru nodded eargerly. He leaned in on her again kissing her as he slide off a strap from her dress over her shoulder, he did the same with the other one. Tohru broke away from Yuki's kiss and blushed. She then softly gave Yuki cheast butterfly kisses that made him cringe a then took his shirt off completely and began to nibble on Tohru neck kissing it lightly. She gasped as he continued to kiss her neck slowly going down to the top of her dress. He began to pull it down when…

RING!

"Hello?" Yuki said as he got up off of Tohru. She leaned forward to listen.

"Is it that late already? Do I have to bring her back?" Yuki asked. He nodded his head in disaproval as he hung up.

"Whats the matter Yuki-un?" Tohru asked sitting up.

"Its time..for you to go to…the main house Tohru-kun… although I don't want to I have to…bring you back to Shigures." Yuki said as he grabbed his shirt and put it back on. Tohru got up and fixed her dresses straps and replaced them on her shoulder. Yuki finished buttoning his shirt and got up as he took her hand.

"Well then shall we go?" Yuki said as he began to walk with Tohru by his side hand in hand.

--

They made it back to Shigures with a half Hour to spare.

"I guess im going to go pack now." Tohru slowly spoke as she climbed the stairs and dissapeared from eye sight.

"I don't want her to go Shigure I really don't want her to go." Yuki said as he punched a wall starleing kyo who was sitting at the table.

"Geez come down its like your making a big deal of this. You can always go there and see her stupid rat." Kyo said reasting his head on his fist.

"Says you you fucking baka neko." Yuki said his anger rising. Twenty minuets later Tohru came down with a suitase filled with her stuff.

"Well ig uess this is goodbye." She said but Yuki spoke.

"No its not… this will never be goodbye Tohru-kun I will find you I will bring you back I will stand up to Aktio and take you back by force if I have to. You belong here..with me." Yuki shot out as he leaned against the wall his hair sheilding his eyes. Tohru smiled at his bravery and courage.

"I will wait for you then Yuki-kun." Tohru said as she heard a beep from outside.

"That must be them." Shigure said as he picked up Tohru's bag and brought it outside. Tohru looked at Kyo and then Yuki.

"Thank you for your hospitality. I will always think of you kindly in my heart." Tohru bowed as she turned and left. Kyo looked at Yuki.

"Arnt you going after her?" He asked.

"No she is doing this for me and well I don't want to stop her from doing something she id doing for someone like me. I don't know why she is doing it but I think it is the right choice."

"RIGHT CHOICE MY ASS! GO AFTER HER YOU STUPID RAT AND TELL HER YOU'LL MISS HER DON'T LET HER GO!" Kyo screamed as Shigure came in.

"She is gone." Shigure said as he turned and saw her get into the black limo Aktio sent for her.

"_Ill miss them ever so much. Expecially Yuki-kun. My little Yuki-kun." _Tohru thought as the Limo drove away and Shigure's house dissapeared from sight.

"_Good-bye my friends."_

**Nuuu Tohru dun leave Yuki is going to mastur- never mind but yuki will miss you and well yeah you know... stuff.**

**Please R&R and ill do some question and answers for the next chapter!**


	6. Away from Home

**Okay well it has been a week so i am posting the next chapter to my story and i guess Akito has a plan up his kimono....or down.... XD anyway here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own fruits basket or the song Meikyu Butterfly but well i guess i do own .... -thinks- okay i got nothing.**

Tohru looked out the side of the car window to see the Sohma estate drawing closer. She leaned in closer to the window to see that it was bigger than she had imagined.

"Oh wow." She said as she heald her breath. The car came to a stop at the gate. Kureno got out of the car and opened the door for Tohru.

"We are here. Allow me to take your bags to your new room." Kureno said as he took Tohru's bags and motioned her to follow. Tohru climbed out of the car and walked quietly behind Kureno as the went threw the gate and inot the Sohma estate. Tohru gazed at how big the inside of it was. Her eyes shined in the light coming from all the candles.

**Open your shiny eyes in the silent night**

fushigi na yoru maiorita

ashioto tatezu shinobiyoru

nayamashi ge na kuro neko no poozu

tsuki akari o se ni ukabu shiruetto

'kocchi e oide' to hohoende temaneki

Kureno lead her to a room that was decorated nicly.

"Akito said he wanted you corders to be near his. Akito is right down the hall from you." Kureno said as he placed her things on the bed and began to walk out.

"And make sure you adress him as sama." Kureno said as he left. Tohru began to unpack her things. She opened the closet to find that there was a stock of beautiful kimonos in there that were just her size. Tohru stopped what she was doing and picked one up. It had koi fish on it with a ocean blue on it. She took off her clothes and put on this kimono. It was warm and it fitted her well.

**yokubou no kage ugomeku machi****  
hoshizora ni kisu o shite ii ko wa mou oyasumi**

tenshi no furi de samayoi

taisetsu sou ni kakaeteru

ikiba no nai ai no kakera

nemuri ni tsuku koro anata mo dokoka de

shiawase na yume o mite iru no?

"My my don't you look cute in that." A voice said. Tohru jumped as she looked in the doorway. It was Akito.

"Oh Akito-sama I didn't hear you knock." Tohru said as she calmed down a little but still red in the face.

"I didn't knock." He said as he walked in the smell of Lilacs was entoxicating. He walked in and trailed a finger down her check tracing the outline of her bottom jaw. Tohru flinched a bit which made Akito smirk in pleasure.

"Why don't you join me for lunch today Tohru-kun." He said to her as he leaned in very close to her their lips almost touching.

"It wuold be my pleasure." He said as he saw her shiver. He grinned and then turned away but stopped before he left the room.

"Oh and you don't have to adress me so formally… call me Akito-kun." He said as he closed the door behind him.

**mitsumenaide tsukamaenaide****hiteru no anata no mune no oku**

mayoikonda batafurai

jiyuu utau dare ni mo mienai hane

kakus

kagami no naka no omokage wa

nakimushi datta ano koro

dakeredomou kodomo ja nai

nobashita kami o hodoita

Tohru stood there her face was as red as a cherry. She then sunk down to the floor and covered her face. She traced her jaw line where Akito had touched. It made her sshiver again.

"Well…" she said getting up.

"I mustn't keep Akito-kun waiting." Tohru told herself as she left her stuff out on the bed and walked out of her room closeing the door behind her and then trailing along the hallways to find the kitchen. Tohru walked past Akito's room as the door opened.

"Ah just in time Tohru-kun." Akito said as he stood there his black kimono glistening in the light.

"Shall we go?" Akito asked as he held out his arm for her to take. Tohru hesitated for a second but then took his arm as he lead her down to the dinning hall. Tohru took a glance around to find that the room ws filled with beautiful flowers and many decorations like samurai swords. She was awed on how beautiful they were when Akito's ovice snapped her back into reality.

**mune o shimetsukeru amai fureguransu**

yuuwaku shiteru kizuite iru

kotoba o nakushita kuchibiru ni mahou kaketa no

mitsumenaide tsukamaenaide

mayoikonda batafurai

itoshi sugite taisetsu sugite

kowarete shimau watashi no mune no kagi

"Coming?" Akito asked as he lightly tugged on Tohru's arm to get her to come.

"Oh yes Akito-kun." She said as she walked beside him. They arrived in the dinning hall and Akito walked over and pulled a chair out for Tohru. She walked over and sat down as Akito pushed it in. He then took his place across from her and then started a friendly conversation.

"So how do you like It here so far?" Akito asked her placing his head on one of his fists.

"Oh it is just wonderful! Its so big and amazing." Tohru exclaimed as Akito smiled softly.

"Well then how about after lunch you can join me for a stroll threw my garden." Akito said to her.

"Oh no I don't want to impose on you or anything I mean really…" She said as she got cut off by Akito laughing.

"Oh it is my treat Tohru-kun." He said to her smiling.

**sagashi tsuzukeru jibun no sutoorii**

unmei ni mekakushi sarete mo

kono kumo o tsukinuke haruka na asu e to habataku

mitsumenaide tsukamaenaide

mayoikonda batafurai

negai matoi tobitatsu mienai hane

kakushiteru no anata no mune no oku

Tohru blushed a bright red as lunch was served. It was chicken noodle soup fresh from the stove. Tohru picked up the spoon and dipped it into the bowl. She brough it p to her mouth and swolloed it down. Then a smile came across her face.

"Oh wow that was very good!" She exclamied as she began too eat the soup fully. Akito just looked at her while he ate. A warm snesation came over him everything he looked at her.

"You know what Tohru-kun… why don't you and me go out tommarow around the town?" He asked her. She looked at him a little confused.

"As in a date?' She asked as she swolloed a piece of chicken.

"Yeah." He said as she stared into her eyes.

"Oh umm well if you insist." Tohru said to him as she finished her soup the same time Akito did.

"Shall we go on our little walk thre whte garden?" He asked holding out his arm once more. She glaly accepted his offer and followed his outside where the flower blossums were in full bloom.

"Oh how pretty." She exclaimed as she ran over to a pile of Tiger Lily's. She stared at them in awe.

"Hm you remind me of a kid in a candy store." Akito said as he picked one and placed it in her hair.

"There now don't you look cute." He said as he took her hand and lead her back to her room.

"Don't forget our date tomarrow." Akito said to her as he quickly kiss her cheak and then left closeing the door behind him. Tohru blushed uncontrollably as she fell back and layed on her bed that was still covered in her stuff. She sighed and put everything away before she fell asleep on her bed.

**Wow he dose have somthing up his kimono -down his kimono -** **okay Tohru you better be careful when around him i get a bad vibe from him... -hits computer- DUN DO ANYTHING TO TOHRU AKITO! - slapped - Tune in for the next chapter yeah! SUKYO! ;3**


	7. The date part 1

**It has been a while since i wrote this one and people keep leaving me reviews asking to continue this story and it took me a while to write it cuz i had to read it like 10 times before i remember what i write so i finished this chapter thank god.... but i still have one more story i gotta update.....**

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN FRUITS BASKET BUT IF I DID KYO WOULD NEVER EXSIST CUZ HE WOULD BE IN MY CLOSET AND NOT IN THE SERIES!!!!!!! mwahahahahaha**

The sun rose and a knock came from the other side of the door.

"Miss Honda its almost time for breakfast you don't want to keep Akito waiting." One of the servants called to her from the other side.

"Alright thanks." Tohru called back to the nurse as she opened the closet and looked threw the closet untill she found the kimono she liked. It was red and lined with white.

It was a solid color and it made her eyes sparkle like a kid who had just seen the most amazing thing ever. Tohru put her hair up and put two chopsticks in it to keep it from falling out.

"There." She said as she stood in front of the mirror. A knock came at her door.

"Tohru-kun are you ready for breakfist?" A voice callled to her as if the air had gotten chilled.

"Yes Akito-san." Tohru said to him as she opened the door and looked at him.

"You look beautiful." He said to Tohru as he looked at her in awe. Her red kimono fit her perfect form. She was flawless and very beautiful. Akito held out his arm for Tohru to take and she gladly obliged.

"What would you like for breakfast Akito-kun?" Tohru asked as the two of them walked down the halls and nearing the dinning hall.

"Lets see… How about something made by my little Tohru-kun." Akito said to Tohru as he smiled. Tohru blushed and nodded her head.

"Right away Akito-kun." Tohru began to rush off but then turned around and looked at Akito. He waved his hand to tell her to go and then she ran off.

"_Oh how I am going to make her mine._" Akito thought ravishly. He walked down the hallway and entered the bright dinning room. He walked over to his seat and sat down.

"_I cant wait to see what she has in store for me._" Akito said as he sat there for 10 minuets wating. Finally Tohru came in with two bowls that were filled with this sweet smelling aroma.

"My my Tohru-kun what have we here? Its smells really good." Akito exclaimed as he got up and helped Tohru with the tray of food. They both put it down on the table and sighed.

"Lets eat Akito-kun!" Tohru told him as she motioned him to his seat. Akito sat down and then Tohru came over with the bowl filled with a sweet smelling aroma.

Tohru placed hers by her seat and then sat down and began to eat. Akito took a bite and a smile creeped onto his face. His pale skin was suddenly lushed with color. then the color went away and he looked at Tohru.

"What is in this? It is very excellent!" Akito told her taking another bite.

"It is an oatmeal with cinnamon and little pieces of apple mixed in with a drop of lemon juice." Tohru explained to hmi as she dipped her sppon in the oatmeal and ate it.

Akito looked down at it and smiled once again.

"It is very good. Thank you Tohru-kun." Akito said. AFter they finished breakfast Kureno came in and said...

"Akito-sama its time for your walk in the garden." Kureno walked over to help him up.

"No! I dont want you to bring me into the garden." he turned his head and looked at Tohru. "I want Tohru-kun to take me for my walk. You are dismissed Kureno-kun." Akito said as he stood up and took Tohru's hand and lead her outside to the garden.

They walked over the bridge with the pond around it filled with the koi fish. Tohru stopped and looked at the fish when Akito called her.

"Tohru-kun come sit over here by me!" Akito waved as Tohru turned around to see a big cherry blossom tree up against the fence, and it was in bloom!

"Oh how lovely!" Tohru exclaimed as she ran over and sat down next to Akito. Akito thought that this was the right time so her moved his hand and put an arm around her. Tohru gasped a bit but then relaxed. She moved in closer and put her hand around his waist.

"Meet me here tonight Tohru-kun. At sunset when the cherry blossom's are lite up by the colors." Akito whispered in her ear."Come come Tohru-kun its time for your bath." Akito continued as he got up and then helpped Tohru up.

They walked off together hand in hand. What they didnt see was Kureno in a bush staring at them...watching them.

"Time to get rid of that wench once and for all." Kureno said as he walked back into the Sohma estate.

"After when you are done ill be waiting in my room for you." Akito told Tohru as he kissed her on the cheek and walked off to his room. Tohru put her hand on her cheek.

"Thats the second time her kissed me." Tohru said trying to remember when Akito first kissed her.

"_Don't forget our date tomarrow." Akito said to her as he quickly kiss her cheak and then left closeing the door behind him. Tohru blushed uncontrollably as she fell back and layed on her bed that was still covered in her stuff. She sighed and put everything away before she fell asleep on her bed. _

"Thats right our date!" Tohru exclaimed as she grabbed a pale blue kimono and ran off to the bathroom.

"I must take him out for a date. But i dont know if im allowed outside of the walls." Tohru ran the water and then got in. She sat there in the water and thought when all of a sudden two hands were at her throat pushing her under water.

"Die wench." Kureno said when all of a sudden...

"Tohru-kun is everything alright in there? Im coming in." Akito walked in to see Kureno holding onto something underwater.

"LET HER GO RIGHT NOW!" Akito screamed at Kureno and walked over and slapped him...hard. Akito reached into the water and pulled up a barley breathing Tohru.

Akito tried his hardest and he picked her up out of the bath and wrapped a towel around her. He then picked her up bridal style and carried her to his room. He placed her on his bed and then ran back and got her clothes. When he walked in Tohru was coughing up water.

"Tohru-kun are you okay?" Akito put her stuff on the bed next to her and gave her a big hug.

"I thought i was going to lose you for a second there." Akito told her as Tohru smiled.

"Um Akito-kun. Do you mind... for um a second." Tohru said as she looked down at the towel and then at her clothes.

"Oh yes ill be outside my room just let me know when you are done." Akito told her as he walked out of his room and shut the door. Tohru sighed and took off her towel. She put on panties and a bra.

Then she placed the kimono over her head and pulled it down. She dried her hair and put it up in the bun again using two chop sticks to keep it up.

"Okay Akito-kun im done." Tohru called to him. Akito walked in and smiled.

"My my how beautiful you look Tohru-kun. Why have you dressed like this?" Akito asked her as he sat down on the bed next to her.

"Um well Akito-kun yesterday you said we were going on an...um date today so i picked this out." Tohru looked down at the bed as Akito got up and took off his shirt revealing his abbs.

He then took out a white muscle shirt and put on a black long sleeved shirt over it only buttoning the button in the middle. He took his pants off next. Tohru covered her eyes. Akito took out black long pants and he put them on. He brushed his hair back and then turned to Tohru.

"Okay then lets go out on the town." Akito said dressed well. "But first..." he continued, "Let's take your hair down. It looks alot better that way." Akito smilled at her and helpped her up. They walked out to the door and got inside the limo that was outside waiting for them.

"This is going to be great!" Tohru said to him as the limo drove off.

**Okay well he first part of this chapter is done but enjoy it for now cuz i have no clue when im going to end up making the next part cuz i got 3 other stories (including this one) and im starting one called "Demon in my View" well thanks for reading and R&R**


End file.
